Forgiveness A Sans x Chara Story updated
by Lightning Wolf 213
Summary: Heya guys anyway this is the updated version of the second fanfic. Thank you to BadDRUMMERboy15 For his opinion on it. REMINDER: Sans is a human in this one. Enjoy guys Wolf out


_**FORGIVENESS**_

 **We all know what happens in the genocide run. But what if you could change how it ends?**

 **Chara enters the final hall prepared for a fight but she has done this run so many times and yet she keeps doing it. Why does she keep doing it? Is it for pleasure?, Revenge? Or something else...Who knows..**

 _"If it isn't the comedian himself hm? Back again to die you worthless monster? heheh"_ **Chara said with her same smile chuckling a bit maybe it was pleasure she did this for.**

 **"Heya..youve been busy huh? Heheh well kid...how much more are you gonna reset hm? Kill my bro and everyone I cared about? Why do you do this you blackheart? Is it for revenge cause I don't understand... fill me in kid tell me why? know what whateva...This time..im putting an end to ya so..LETS JUST GET TO THE POINT.."**

 ** _Chara was ready for the battle as the screen went black and white until the battle screen appeared_.**

 **"Its a beautiful day outside...Birds are singing...flowers are blooming. on days like these kids like you...SHOULD BE BURNIN IN HELL" _Sans said with his pure black eyes. He started to surround the room with bones. He sent three bones flying at Chara highspeed. She dodged, laughing at his failed attempt to hit her_**

 _"Really Comedian did you really think you would hit me? I memorized all your worthless attacks so I suggest you give up and just accept your fate Hahahaha"_

 _ **Chara then swung her knife at sans but he dodged like always with his grin widening a bit. Sans was smiling but why? Then suddenly he started using different moves instead of the order of moves he always uses. This made Chara's dodging a little harder but then suddenly he stopped**_

 **"Memorized my attacks huh? That's rich cause well. I'm always full of Surprises" _Chara stared at Sans confusingly but, Sans started attacking again using different moves this time. Chara was very confused she was losing her grip_**

 _"Where are you getting at comedian? What's this sudden change of movement huh?" **After she said that she lunged at him with her knife one more time. And bluntly stated with his signature wink..**_

 **"Just a new change of motivation is all" _Sans attacked Chara one more time but to his surprise (not really) she dodged_**

 _"Really sans cmon now I thought you were better than that" **Chara stated while a smirk formed on her lips**_

 _"Heh...this new move just turned old really quick" **Chara smirked at her own joke however for sans it was just a bad sinister joke. Sans has had enough of these sick resets he had to go through over and over again...he couldn't bear it anymore...he was suffering...suffering so much he didn't want to fight anymore**_

 **"ENOUGH!" Sans shouted his voice nearly breaking down echoed in the golden empty hallway**

 _"h-hey what's the big idea smiling trash bag?"_ _ **Chara looked at sans suspiciously thinking that this was another one of his jokes. Sans looked up his eyes were in the verge of tears. Chara was taken back by this since she never pegged sans to cry in one of the resets...this to chara was something she couldn't eliminate she was**_ **co** M\ **nfused** _ **and surprised that the vengeful monster that always sought out her death had begun to cry. Salty watery droplets fell down the monsters face landing on the golden floor as the light coming**_ **from** _ **the glass tainted windows made his tears shine brightfully**_

 _"If this is another one of your tricks I'm not amused by this" **Chara said feeling somewhat sorry for the monster**_

 _(wait a minute this isn't me talking...why am I feeling sorry for him? why am I beginning to feel sorry) **Chara thought this surprised and merely shocked that she could feel forgiveness...or even emotions in general. Sans looked at chara with despair in his eyes**_

 **"hey...kid" _sans walked to chara with his arms open dropping the bones that were once in the air to the golden tiled floor...he stood in front of her arms still open his smile quivering_**

 **"do your worst" _he stated rather bluntly...he knew he couldn't stop the monster in front of him...so why even try fighting her it was pointless...the same things would just happen again and again only him trying to stop her_**

 _"Tch...why would I waste my time on you if your making this easy" **to sans surprise chara dropped the knife also rattling on the golden tiles he then looked at her with suspicion not knowing what she was doing**_

 _"This is pointless what's the whole point in fighting you if I know I'm gonna be winning in the end" **Chara stated rather bluntly. Sans was confused but surprised as well..was Chara sparing him?**_

 _"And...I will reset the timeline so you can have your... happy ending" **Now he was hugely confused and surprised. She was sparing him but she was also sparing everyone Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, Toriel...Papyrus...**_

 **(No this is..too good to be true..maybe its a trick..) _He was thinking in his mind. Was she actually telling the truth?_**

 _"Well? What are you waiting for." **Sans was overjoyed with happiness. He was so happy he was gonna get everyone back. But suddenly he grabbed Chara and placed a kiss on her cheek. Chara was blushing crimson red at Sans action**_

 _"Wha-What did you just d-do?" **Chara said with a embarrassed tone. Sans put his hand under Chara's chin and used his thumb to lift her head up**_

 **"Let's just say...I like this side of you heck..who am I kidding I LOVE this side of you" _Sans was closing his eyes and then he pressed his lips against Chara's own. She was blushing pure blood red and her eyes widened but soon her eyes closed as she melted into the kiss. The kiss was passionate as Sans put his hands on Chara's Hips and Chara wrapped her arm around his neck until they broke the Kiss both smiling at eachother_**

 **"Take that as a Thank you and an I love you with all my heart" _Sans said with a smile as his cheeks turned blue. Chara smiled and let out her hand letting out the reset button_**

 _"I will make the reset now...I will miss you"Chara said with a smile. Sans was smiling_

 **"You may not remember me but, that's okay just keep me in mind okay?"Sans said as he hugged Chara. They had their last hug but Chara put something in Sans pocket**

 _"Bye..my Smiley trash bag heheh" **She said that as sans smiled and she pushed the reset button...**_

 ** _IN SNOWDIN TOWN_**

 ** _Sans wakes up in bed and looks around noticing he was in bed but then he heard a familiar voice from downstairs_**

 ** _"SANS ARE YOU AWAKE YOU LAZY BONES? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans was happy to hear his voice again but then he felt something in his pocket. He checked and saw the heart necklace Chara wore. He clenched it and smiled_**

 **"Heh..thanks kid. I'm coming papy!"**

 **THE END**


End file.
